


Deseo ocultado

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Lo hacía a regañadientes, Kyoya, pero sentía la necesitad.Dejaba que sus dedos repitieran esos movimientos tan habituales y cerraba sus ojos, en el vano tentativo de excluir de su imaginación lo que realmente quería ver.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 1





	Deseo ocultado

**Deseo ocultado**

Botón, tras botón, tras botón, y después centímetros de piel que nunca duraban bastante, Kyoya se quitó la camisa.

La puso acuradamente sobre la sienta, mirándola por algunos segundos para decidir se habría tenido o no plegarla o si dejarlo para después.

Suspiró, casi sintiendo piedad por sí mismo.

¿Qué razón tenía de perder tiempo? ¿Qué razón tenía de perderse en los juegos que su mente se divertía a proponerle, cuando la misma no estaba capaz de hacer su trabajo y distraerlo por lo a que realmente no quería pensar?

Repetí la misma operación con lo restante de sus ropas, antes de finalmente irse bajo las sabanas, quitándose las gafas y apagando la luz, bufando.

No podía seguir en esa manera.

Era una persona racional, él, y sabía demasiado bien que escapar de sí mismo había como solo resultado que seguía alcanzándose y siendo puesto en frente a su vergüenza. 

Se detuvo sobre ese pensamiento, sobre esa obsesión, demasiando tiempo esa noche.

Lo pensó y se mordió un labio, mirando fijo con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana a la camisa aún sobre la sienta, sintiendo el irrefrenable deseo de ponérsela otra vez, de envolverse en ella y en todas sus ropas, ocultando su cuerpo como si pusiera ocultar lo que deseaba también.

Pero ya sentía su mano empezar como en secreto su descenso a lo largo de su piel ligeramente sudorosa, llegar a su sexo, sorprendiéndolo por su misma excitación, y envolverse alrededor de eso.

Lo hacía a regañadientes, Kyoya, pero sentía la necesitad.

Dejaba que sus dedos repitieran esos movimientos tan habituales y cerraba sus ojos, en el vano tentativo de excluir de su imaginación lo que realmente quería ver.

Fallaba cada noche, y cada noche en su mente esos dedos se hacían más largos y estrechos, menos masculinas, mientras la cara de Tamaki invadía su mente, insidioso y casi molesto, así como era en la realidad.

Se mordió un labio, Kyoya, dejándose ir a ese pensamiento, porque había llegado demasiado pronto al punto en que volverse estaba imposible, y se perdió en ese vínculo secreto entre sí mismo y la gana que tenía de sentir la mano y el cuerpo de Tamaki sobre el suyo.

Se concedió cuanto más tiempo podía con esa ilusión, hasta que no puso resistir y llegó al orgasmo, insatisfactorio como siempre era recientemente.

Se quedó por algunos segundos, sus ojos fijos al techo y su respiración rápida.

Pues soltó tacos descaradamente, girándose entre las sabanas, envolviéndose en esas lo más que podía, y tratando de fingir con sí mismo que no deseaba Suou Tamaki más que nada en el mundo. 


End file.
